Truth and Reconciliation
by St33lStrif3
Summary: Adopted from htffan951. Spyro and Cynder return. But their is still animosity towards Cynder due to her checkered past. And when the newly elected fire guardian manages to convince the town to banish them, things go from bad to worse. This got taken down once, so I HOPE TO GOD it doesnt again. Ask him yourself, FF admins, I adopted this story!


_**Hello everyone. This is very important. this first chapter will be similer to the first chapter of Will There Be Light At the End of the Tunnel by htffan951, whom I have adopted the story from. If you have any complaints or compliments, don't forget to review. I'll try my best. Fair warning, Im going to stick to the original material for most of the first 11 chapters. After that, though? I'll take over full on. Thanks to htffan951 for allowing me to adopt this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, or the Guardians. 'Cuz if I did? Skylanders wouldn't exist.**_

It was the dawn of a new day, the one which forevermore will be called the Dawn of the Dragon, for our heroes Spyro and Cynder had just saved the world from the tyranny of Malefore. Their flight seemed happy and carefree, as if it was for sheer fun rather than just necessity. As if they finally had the time to relax and just... enjoy each others company.

"I can't believe that the war is finally over!" Spyro remarked, swooping through the air effortlessly.

"Well you'd better believe it 'purple boy'," Cynder said, putting a wry tone into her nickname for him, "Because it finally is!"

Spyro stopped and turned to look at her, a little taken aback by the name. Then, almost as if it had been summoned, a memory came to him, from back when they were in Malefore's Lair...

Spyro panted, exhausted after that terrifying battle with Malefore, but even as he felt relief, even as he saw the joy in Cynder's eyes, he realized that it was not over.

A sinking feeling came to his heart, as even though the evil dragon of prophecy had been destroyed - punished by divine intervention for his heinous crimes - the world that he had fought to protect, the world which he had just saved, will still die. It will still be destroyed.

He looked at Cynder, but he was surprised - it looked like she understood.

"Spyro, I am sorry, I am so sorry." she said, sadness clouding her eyes at the unfairness of it all. Then, Spyro felt calm. If this was the end... well, all things must end. Whether it comes sooner or later, in the end it is up to fate. So there is no point in worrying about it.

As Spyro realized this, he tried to explain it to Cynder. "Don't be, its over now." he said reassuringly, his expression peaceful. As they looked at each others eyes, the world continued to destroy itself all around them.

As Spyro prepared to meet his end, he had a flashback of what Ignitus had said what felt like Months ago. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..." Wait, 'binding itself with nature'... Spyro snapped his eyes open, realizing what he must do. But, Cynder!

"I know what to do. Just... get out of here Cynder!"

"Spyro no, you don't have to do anything!" Cynder protested, horrified at what this could mean. Desperate to stop his suicidal intentions, she cried, "Let's just go!"

Spyro snapped, angry at what she said. _Why can't you understand? It's hard enough for me without you protesting!_

"Where Cynder?!", he shouted. "There will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart."

Then he stopped, realizing that she was just worried about him.

He sighed. "But I think I can stop it... I think I am meant to!" he said finally in a gentler voice.

Cynder just looked at him for a long time, a strange expression brewing in her eyes. "Then I'm with you."

At first Spyro looked incredulous, about to protest. But then he realized that this decision was final, and simply turned away, unable to bear the strange emotions that rose within him when he looked at her. He steeled his heart, and concentrated his powers, without a single care for his health. Almost bursting from the tension, he released them, all in a single Fury wave, energizing the very ions of the planet, forcing them to rejoin, pulling the world back together.

But as he did, he thought he heard something from Cynder.

"I love you..."

As he remembered this, he looked at the black dragoness in question, seriously asking himself if he loved her back, simultaneously wondering what love was, having never heard of it before. Then he realized that was the feeling he had felt on that day, the same feeling he still felt now. This was when he realized; I love her too. But how could he tell her? _Surely not now! Not after that frantic struggle trying to escape before the world shut completely! I should wait for a more... romantic moment._

He cleared his throat self-consciously, "So... what do we do now?", he asked sheepishly.

"Ha! The great saviors' doesn't know what to do!", Cynder said mischievously. Then her expression turned serious, wondering what in fact, they should do now. "Well... I guess we should go back to the Guardians, tell them we made it."

"Not all of us...", muttered Spyro, remembering the fall of Ignitus, back at the Belt of Fire. But his sadness seemed to have diminished somewhat since remembering what Ignitus said about dragons dying. _Thank you old friend, I hope you are watching over me now. _

Cynder didn't realized that this didn't cause him as much pain as before, deciding to not say anything rash like that again. That was why they didn't say anything significant on the long, constant flight back home.

As they landed on Warfang's Great Wall, a yellow speck zoomed straight at Spyro, soon making him stumble back from the impact. "You did it! You did it! You actually did it!", shouted Sparx, hugging his adopted brother hard, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

Cynder couldn't help putting in a sarcastic, "Was there any doubt in the matter?" hoping to get a laugh from him. Then Sparx stopped, noticing the black dragoness next to him. He pushed off immediately, brushing off his tears and clearing his throat.

"What is the she witch doing here?!", he shouted in mock horror, while it was anger that truly lined his golden face.

At this Spyro rounded on Sparx angrily, "Oh for the sake of the Ancestors! What is with you?! Treat her with some respect Sparx! If it weren't for her, you wouldn't, alone with everyone else would, be here!"

Sparx just looked at Spyro, a look of terror on his face. Spyro had never ever spoken to him like that before.

"Gee Spyro, I am sorry! I didn't realize she meant so much to you." Spyro softened his expression, but he still said firmly, "Apologies to her, not me!"

With a look of very un-Sparx-like look of genuine apology, he turned to Cynder and said, "I am sorry."

"That's ok Sparx!", said Cynder, a smile on her face.

Surprised at this, Sparx smiled back. It was then they both agreed not to torment each other anymore, even if for now it was only to keep Spyro, the dragon they both loved differently, happy.

Then Sparx looked at Spyro with a hurt expression. "I-I've been thinking... And I think I should go visit my Mum and Dad again... I-it's been so long since I've seen them-"

"Sparx", interrupted Spyro. Sparx looked up at him. Spyro smiled at him, "Say hello to them from me." Smiling, Sparx set out to his homelands.

As Spyro turned to Cynder, he noticed that she looked a little sad. "Cynder, what's wrong?"

"Well it's just that... if Sparx, someone who actually knows me reacted like that, how do you think will the rest of the population, who hates me by the way, will react?", she replied a little sarcastically, though if possible, her eyes became even sadder.

Spyro sighed. "Don't worry Cynder! I am sure they will recognize you from when we stayed and defended the city before! Remember the siege? We were the only dragons helping! And besides, I am here! I will protect you!"

Cynder smiled at last, "I guess you are right."

"I always am!" declared Spyro mischievously, mostly to get Cynder to laugh. "Now lets find the Guardians!"

With that the two dragons swooped down from the wall onto the streets below. At first nobody noticed him, too busy with their own affairs of rebuilding and repairing after the last siege. But then, a voice called out, "Could it be? By the ancestors it! The great Purple Dragon has returned!" With that everybody looked, soon rushing to congratulate and thank the dragon, surrounding him until nobody could actually see him. As the crowd started to pushed and shoved just to get closer to him, nobody noticed Cynder being thrown aside. She looked at where Spyro, now absolutely hedged in by fans of all ages, shapes, and species, and smiled, knowing he deserved the attention more than she did. She decided to wait for him in a nearby alleyway, hoping he would see her and come to her soon. Sinking into a sitting position, she closed her eyes, knowing it would take a while. Next thing she knew, she was hurtling through a wall, only half hearing somebody's yell as she blacked out. "CYNDER!"

**Well that was all for chapter one.**


End file.
